


An Era Awakens - Effie and Haymitch

by Skyllen



Series: The Hayffie Legacy [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies), The Hunger Games (Movies) RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Inspired by The Hunger Games, Love, Pre-Hunger Games, The Capitol, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyllen/pseuds/Skyllen
Summary: Fourteen years after his victory, Haymitch turned into a young alcoholic. It's the day of the 64th annual reaping when District Twelve surprisingly gets a new escort: Effie Trinket. Naïve, overjoyed and overconfident. She's the perfect Capitol puppet, until she meets Haymitch. The worlds of an enthusiastic Capitol lady and a hopeless victor from an outside district collide.
Relationships: Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket
Series: The Hayffie Legacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776523
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	1. Era Awakens

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to this new story. Some of you might already know me from my other Hayffie fanfic "Figure It Out"! This story here is set ten years before the 74th Hunger Games. It's Effie's first year as an escort and she meets Haymitch for the first time, and their story develops. The story will probably end with the end of the 64th Hunger Games, but you'll see why soon enough.
> 
> I don't own the Hunger Games saga or any character that's mentioned in Suzanne Collins's book, only those characters that I made up. Furthermore, I'm not a native English speaker. I translate all my fanfics from German, so I hope that most of my grammar is correct as well as the spelling etc., but there's of course no warranty!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!

**Era Awakens**

Nervously, Effie stared at the wooden houses of District Twelve. She barely had two seconds to catch a glance at her district before Petunia detrained.

Once her feet left the carriage, they suddenly were surrounded by flashlights. Reporters and camera-teams congested the small street in front of the train and fired questions at them. It was obvious that they gently tried to push the older women aside, to get a glimpse of her replacement.

 _Replacement._ Effie had worked hard for this moment to happen, and she could look back on a successful modeling career. She tried to be proud about it.

Petunia had given her clear instructions for their stay in Twelve, and Effie knew what to do. She smiled and waved into countless of cameras while they made their way through the reporters. Petunia was something close to her mentor. She showed her how to behave and get things done as an escort.

After having left the station behind the two were welcomed by Twelve's mayor. He was a tall baldheaded man with a frantic handshake. No smile adorned his lips how Effie noticed and she wondered if he wasn't excited concerning the reaping. She definitely was.

While a group of peacekeepers saluted and took their bags, they got into the small black car which had been provided for them.

„Remember", Petunia said and gave her a strict glance. „You wait in the justice building while I'll go and take care of Abernathy."

Effie nodded and peered out of the window. The poor little shanties had been replaced by larger, more massive concrete buildings, but not even them could have been compared with those in the Capitol. It all seemed to be dull and dark here. As if nobody had taken care of the district's conditions for a long time. Just black and white, as if those people had never seen any colors.

They hadn't told her much about District Twelve. Only the bare necessities as that it was the most expendable district, the smallest and the poorest.

Effie thoughts wandered to her parents who would, later then, sit down in front of their TV to watch her. She had to make a steady figure. She had to make them proud.

oOo

„ _Haymitch."_

He was surrounded by darkness. Something pounded in his head, but he couldn't say if it was the alcohol or the lack of sleep. He failed to detach the darkness. It gave him safety. It deterred the demons and gave his brain no option to feed him with unnecessary thoughts.

„ _Haymitch!"_

Haymitch startled. A dead crash was heard as the bottle, which still had been in his hand a second ago, hit the floor.

He lifted his head with a sigh. So he _hadn't_ imagined the voice.

With every minute, the incessant knocks just grew louder and more aggressive.

Haymitch took a deep breath and raised swaying from the table. It took a moment to get rid of the memories in his head. He must have fallen asleep. His drink was spilled over the table and trickled over the edge. He would have to clean it, but not right now.

„ _Haymitch Abernathy, if you're not going to open this door at this very moment, I am going to make sure you won't see_ any _liquor this season."_

Great. It wasn't even half past nine and Petunia already turned up at his doorstep. Haymitch blinked through the windows in the kitchen. The morning haze had settled at the pane of the glass. A sign for a warm summer day. Another reason he abhorred the day of the reaping.

But even Haymitch Abernathy had priorities. And liquor was his first priority. Under a curse, he dragged himself to the door, just to tear it open with an air blast.

Petunia had planted herself in front of him. Her left arm was still raised in the air, but he'd opened the wooden door, so she couldn't reach it no more. Her face was disformed in anger and her green eyes flashed at him in fury.

Haymitch didn't bother to let her in, knowing too well she would invite herself in without asking.

He wasn't disappointed. It was odd to see the woman standing in his kitchen one moment later. District Twelve's escort was dressed all in green, probably she'd thought it would flatter her eyes. The dress fit tightly on her body and let her appear cheaply. But the reason Haymitch burst out laughing were the long fringes which covered the whole dress.

Petunia darted him an indignant glance. Withal, her left eye twitched. „Shame on you, Abernathy", she snapped at the former victor and threw the bottle at him, which had only just laid on the floor.

He cached it effortless and threw it in the sink. „You look ridiculous", he said and snorted.

Immediately, the woman stalked up on him. Her disgusting perfume seemed to wrap around him like an impregnable dust, and Haymitch would've liked to flail around to dispel the scent. „You haven't the faintest idea", she retorted disillusioning and her face turned a bit darker. Despite all the layers of make-up, which in Haymitchs opinion just made it worse, he could see it. „But I didn't expect anything else from a drunkard like you."

She stepped back while she spoke and waved with her hand in front of her nose, seeking help. His scent seemed to displease her too.

Haymitch glanced at the only clock in his house. „You're over-punctual, Petunia", he declared and scowled at her. „A little bit odd, don't you think? After all we both know how much you love spending your time with me." Suddenly his lips formed a wicked grin and he opened his arms in her direction. „Or did you change your mind?"

Petunia boiled with rage, Haymitch could say with certainty. When she made a face, her wrinkles always jumped in his eyes, which he knew she tried to hide. To no avail. „You're disgusting", she squeaked and her capitol-accent grew even louder. She lifted her head and tried to stand as upright as possible.

Haymitch hadn't bothered tidying for Petunia. He never bothered tidying. When he did, then only when he was looking for something. A glance at his kitchen said it all. With a grin on his lips, he leaned against the doorframe. So broad, he was sure she wouldn't walk past him.

„Take a shower, Haymitch", she ordered. „And look for something … due to wear. I am awaiting you in the justice building in ten minutes. If you don't show up, you'll be in for it." With those words she passed by, almost running. It was the opposite of what he'd been expecting her to do. Only the despicable sweet scent of her perfume was left in his room. Her antipathy towards his house seemed to be worse than the antipathy against him.

oOo

Haymitch didn't know how he made it to the justice building without an incident. The alcohol didn't leave his body yet, and with every step he took a piercing pain in his head let him wince. Instead of entering the justice building through the main door, he used the back entrance. The less people saw him the better.

Shortly afterwards, he was standing in the middle of a long hallway and asked himself where his unbearable escort might wait for him. A moment later, she was already walking down the hallway from behind.

„See? There we go", Petunia remarked and gave him a lofty look. She still wore the same ridiculous dress that she'd worn earlier, and stood at the end of the corridor. She must've come out of the rooms behind the corner. While she beckoned him over, her long earrings bobbed up and down.

The grin had already left his lips on his way to the justice building, and he felt miserable. Haymitch was tired, drunk, and ran out of steam to escort those two miserable jinxes of the upcoming reaping to the Capitol. „Can't you even read the clock no more out of sheer stupidity?" For a brief moment he thought to turn on his heels and leave.

Petunia, who in his opinion had to be much older than the official age of an escort allowed, seemed to figure him out soon enough. „Don't you dare, Abernathy." Then she suddenly stood right next to him and cut her nails in his upper arm.

She dragged him through the corridor and began to babble something, but Haymitch had already turned his head off. He didn't bother listening and just blindly lurched after her.

„Haymitch? Are you even listening?", Petunia's shrill voice droned at his ear. Haymitch jumped in a growl and freed himself from her grip at once. His nose couldn't bear this perfume any longer.

Haymitch coughed and made two long steps into the room. It wasn't a long room, but wide. Opposite the door was an empty fireplace made of stone. The floor was covered with thick carpets and a couch stood in the middle, its back showing in Haymitch's direction. The mayor was there, talking with some people on the left. He didn't know them and didn't care. Some Avoxes ran around, as some peacekeepers and a worker form Twelve did. „How can anyone surrounded by this scent concentrate at all?", he muttered louder than intended.

Mayor Undersee turned and gave him a welcome-nod. „You're an ignorant fool!" While his voice had just been heard by Undersee, Petunia made all the people turn around.

„You know, dragon, I'm really asking myself when we started to call us those pretty little names", he gave back and threw himself on the couch.

„I beg your pardon?", she snapped at Haymitch, but instead of planting herself in front of him, like he'd expected her to do, she stayed calm. „Well, like I just said, you will keep yourself together, got it? You won't make it any harder for her. Starting this job is the most exclusive honor, but very hard at the beginning. Especially when you get assigned to a district like Twelve."

Haymitch felt the urge to punch her. Normally, he didn't punch women, but for Petunia he would willingly make an exception. He needed a moment until all the rest soaked into his head. „Wait … who the fuck is _she_? What the hell are you talking about?"

„You're a disgusting man", Petunia hissed and stroked a single curl of her god damn wig behind her ear. „I go into retirement. Someone new will continue the business of District Twelve's escort. It was a great honor, which had nothing to do with you, but with all the priorities the Capitol offered me. And now, it's time to clear the way for our younger generation!" Her eyes sparkled and the smile on her lips looked awkward.

But the joy over her retirement was all the better. „Thank god, Snow has finally recognized that you're way too old and ugly for this job", Haymitch exclaimed and got up from the couch to stand in front of her. He wanted her to see every bit of his happiness about the news she just shared with him. „A pity that from now on I will have to make another Capitol bitch's life a living hell."

„Right on cue, I guess", a soft female voice said, before Petunia could bitch him out.

A bit stunned, Haymitch turned to the voice, which came right from the door. A young woman stood at the door. At least he believed she could've been young under all that crap covering her face. And however, he could still catch sight of her facial features. She wore less make-up than Petunia, which made her look more natural, although Haymitch wasn't sure this term could be used on any woman from the Capitol. She also wore a wig, light pink, but without any accessories. The dress was definitely not as flamboyant as the cleaning rag Petunia wore. Rose silk falling along her hips in gently levels. Some black details on top. Nothing more.

The woman approached them with a big smile and somehow Petunia seemed to relax a bit. But she managed to give him a last warning glance. This had to be his new escort then.

She came to a stand in front of Haymitch and hold out her hand. Even with high heels, she had to be at least half a head smaller than him. „Good morning, my name is Effie Trinket. I'm going to be District Twelve's new escort from this year on", she said calmly and with a little too much enthusiasm. Her blue eyes beamed at him and for a moment, he couldn't do else than staring at her.

When Haymitch didn't take her hand, but kept staring, Effie slowly got nervous. She had no idea how to behave towards people from the districts, and she had been thinking this gesture would've made it. A bit unsure, she darted him a glance.

Haymitch, who finally noticed he was staring, made short work with his manners and shook her hand briefly. Her hand was surprisingly soft, completely different than he had expected it to be. He cleared his throat. „Haymitch Abernathy", he grumbled.

A small smile played around her lips. „I'm looking forward to a good collaboration."

He had to laugh at her hopeful words. „Don't imagine too much, sweetheart", he said quickly to set things right from the beginning. „I'm only here because your damn Capitol forces me. I can neither help you nor the kids. As long as you mind your business, I won't make you any trouble. End of story."

Effie looked at him in disbelieve. Her eyes briefly went to Petunia, who made no move to say anything. Then her shoulders tightened, and she arranged herself totally upright and in full size. „Don't worry, we will arrange things just perfect. We have some days at last to discuss our strategy", she sweet-talked him and nodded with a bright smile.

Now it was Haymitch who examined her, taken by surprise. She might be a tender person, slim and petite, but he noticed at once this was just the calm before the storm. Her voice was friendly but left no room for arguments. He teared his hair, sighing.

While Petunia and Effie perused the schedule again and again, Haymitch wandered through the rooms and watched the Avoxes, who were busy working. The Capitol's methods to silence people were best-known. They didn't need the Avoxes as example, but they needed people to manage the hardest and most unbearable work.

„Don't you prepare for the reaping?", a soft voice brought him back to reality. He had been spaced out and hadn't noticed Petunia and Effie finishing their work. Haymitch needed a moment to realize that Effie was serious about her question. How the hell do you prepare for a _fucking_ reaping?

„No", he retorted harshly and turned his head back to the Avoxes, who threw him irritated glances. What the hell did this woman think? Only because the citizens from the damned Capitol watched out for every trifle, they didn't do so in the districts as well. People from the Capitol just had too much time because they didn't have to accomplish anything to the system.

Effie didn't seem to notice his bad temper, or she was just very good at hiding it. She gave him a bright smile and squeezed the clipboard to her chest. „I have some questions relating to the search for sponsors", she began to talk and Haymitch wanted to turn off his head because her talking drove him crazy already. „How did you and Petunia proceed until now? She just informed me to discuss that matter with you because it belongs to your responsibilities."

Haymitch couldn't believe that Petunia hadn't told her anything about their _proceeding_. Although, it would have of course been very embarrassing, having to admit that they had never been proceeding _at all_. „Sweetheart, I understand it's your first year. You think you can change everything into better, but hold on a second and give my words a serious consideration." He paused briefly, reassuring to have her full attention, because he wouldn't repeat himself twice. Her wide blue eyes riveted on him, and for a moment he felt pity for her. „This is District Twelve. We had one victor and that's me, but there won't ever be any other victor because the people here sooner starve than willingly win the games. It wouldn't be an honor to come back as a victor. It's just a disgrace, okay? Go and make the bare necessities, don't care about it because you'll be the only one to care." He went poker-face, turned on his heels and strutted to the couch. From the other side of the room, Petunia gave him a murderous look.

„But you can't just abandon all hope", Effie almost called after him. „That'd be incredibly regardless and selfish. We're here to help the tributes not to leave them to their fate."

Why wouldn't she get that? You couldn't help the jinxes who had to go into the arena anyway. Their fate had already been sealed. But those from the Capitol thought otherwise about it. They didn't know better. She didn't know better. She was clueless. The Capitol had brainwashed her. For her, the whole world was carefree and happy.

Haymitch shrugged his shoulders. Let her fall flat on her face when she thought she could handle it all. „I'm sure you don't mind to care about it all on yourself then", he said bluntly and faked a smile. A bad imitation of hers. It looked more like a sad grimace.


	2. Reaping

** Reaping **

Haymitch spent the time until the reaping on the couch. He tried to ignore the voices around him as good as possible. As well as he tried to ignore her, while he slowly drifted off to a sleep-like state.

Only Petunia’s strident voice let him startle. “Haymitch! Would you eventually stand up? You’re not here to amuse yourself!”

His features hardened and he sat up to have a better eye on the room. Another reason he hated the reaping day. It always reminded him of his own reaping. _Of course_ he wasn’t here to amuse himself. What was this woman thinking?

The room was empty, only Effie Trinket was standing in the doorframe. She glanced at him in uncertainty. With two big steps, he stood next to her and eyed her skeptically, without so much as looking at Petunia.

“It’d be best, if you stay next to me while Petunia gives her farewell speech”, she whispered in his ear when Petunia rushed past them with raised chin. They followed her in silence, but Haymitch couldn’t hide a grin. He nodded in Effie’s direction, who watched him eagerly, because he didn’t know what else to do. Attendance was mandatory, so he wouldn’t get around the reaping anyway.

They followed Petunia through the long hallways and soon arrived at the main entrance. The tall ailing doors were already open and Petunia beckoned Effie over, who pattered to the older woman’s side with little feathery steps. Until now, she had been next to Haymitch.

“You’ll sit down there”, Petunia instructed her and pointed at two chairs which were standing on the right side of the micro. Behind the boys’ bowl. Behind _his_ bowl. Out of the corners of her eyes, Petunia threw him a mischievous look.

For a moment, blind fury thrilled through him and he didn’t even know why. Petunia must have heard Effie’s earlier words. Without glancing at them another time, he passed them and walked outside. He had already wanted to break out for the left side, when Effie grabbed his arm.

“Please do what she says, just today”, she murmured and the look in her eyes was almost pleading. She bit her bottom lip.

Haymitch raised his eyebrows but sighed when she didn’t loose her grasp around his arm. Silently, he followed her to the chairs which Petunia had chosen for them and wondered why he had given in to Effie. After all, he didn’t need to care about how Effie Trinket would come across in the media. She was just another arrogant woman who tried to spruce up her career.

Effie looked relieved, however the nervous expression didn’t vanish from her eyes. She sat down on his left side, to rise in a few moments and come up to the microphone without any difficulties.

For a short instant, she closed her eyes and breathed in to cast off the thoughts in her head. The uncertainty what her employers would think about her. The fear that she wouldn’t be enough in her parents’ opinion. The dread that she wouldn’t be better than her sister Gwyneth. Effie barely had time to strike her dress in the right position, when a cameraman gave them the signal.

Haymitch felt the tension which suddenly started to radiate from Effie. He lightly bent his head in her direction and saw that her eyes were closed. Her right hand was clenched to a fist and her lips were firmly pressed together. Her enthusiasm seemed to be gone. Then, her lids fluttered and she caught his look.

Something in her eyes made is body flinch. He saw the fear in the light blue eyes and suddenly, he couldn’t believe that this fear solely descended from the imminent reaping. After all, it wasn’t such a huge event, was it? There were other events in the Capitol which were much more important than this. At least according to the Capitol’s citizen. For the people in the districts, there was nothing worse than the reaping. Haymitch didn’t know when it had been the last time he had seen this expression on somebody’s face, but it was familiar to him. And things that were familiar to him could only be bad. With a grim countenance, he averted his head.

Just now, the crowd of the children came into his focus. Cooped up in predefined areas, they were standing in front of the stage and watching the scenario. In this minutes, every distraction came handy and even the new escort became interesting.

As always, the children were arranged according to their age. The youngest were standing in the front rows and the eighteen-year-old at the very back of the area that was reserved for the kids. To put the smallest in the first row was cruel. They were always the thinnest, most famished and palest of all the children and teenagers. Haymitch couldn’t stand the sight of them, while Effie’s gaze wandered through the crowd with curiosity.

At this moment, Petunia walked to the microphone and smiled at the crowd. Her lips seemed too broad for her face. Too artificial. She observed her figure on one of the big screens before she opened her mouth, as if she intended to keep the teenagers in suspense. Haymitch snorted a bit too loud and Effie gave him a withering look. And for the first time, he saw something like annoyance in her eyes. In his opinion, this was a welcome change. He had run out of steam for the never-ending good face on the matter a long time ago.

“Welcome, welcome to the sixty-fourth annual Hunger Games! As every year, now the time has come again to select two tributes, who will have the honor to represent District Twelve at this wonderful spectacle!”, exclaimed Petunia with her imperious voice. She had intended to sound happy, but in Haymitch ears it only sounded disgusting. Just as her words.

The crowd didn’t react. It never did. They all just stared at her as if she was the black sheep. To underline her excitement, she raised her hands and clapped two times, but the crowd remained silent and one could tell that she made an effort to stay calm. Her left eye twitched, but today he wasn’t in the mood to laugh about it. His head longed for a drink to forget this reaping as fast as possible. _Until the train. Just until the train._

“The Games wear on and the years do, too. The time has come to give way to the younger generation. I’m _so_ happy to present you my successor.” Petunia continued talking and Haymitch took the opportunity to bend forward to Effie.

He didn’t know why he cared at all, when he whispered in her ear: “Don’t be surprised when your performance won’t pass the way you imagined it all your life, sweetheart. Just smile and act as if everything’s just like you wanted it to be, okay?”

Surprised, Effie turned around and found her face only centimeters away from his. He looked good, she had to admit. Fourteen years had passed since his victory but he wasn’t older than thirty. Nevertheless, she had heard a lot of stories about him. Despicable stories. For a short moment, it all seemed forgotten. She returned the look in confusion but nodded finally.

“Please welcome your new escort, Effie Trinket!” This was Effie’s signal. With a huge smile on her lips, she raised from her chair and tripped to the microphone. Petunia was the only one clapping. The teenagers stared at Effie as if she had fallen from the moon, the younger with curiosity, the older pejorative. The adults looked reproachful. Haymitch didn’t clap. He just watched when she turned around to the children and kept speechless for a moment. But her smile didn’t fade for a second.

Then, she began to speak. “Hello girls and boys from District Twelve. My name is Effie Trinket and I’ll accompany you on your path of the Hunger Games. As well as in the sixty-three years before you, you’ll have to face up the ritual of the reaping.” She spoke on and emphasized that she was looking forward to the future collaboration as if the whole district had something to do with it.

Haymitch sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Now the moment has come to pick a brave young girl and a brave young boy who’ll have the privilege to represent District Twelve in this year’s Hunger Games. Ladies first!” Effie Trinket’s wide smile wasn’t as half as bad as Petunia’s, Haymitch noticed.

He still got sick when she walked over to the girls’ bowl with tripping steps. Then, she dove her hand in the bowl and for a moment the square was dead silent. Haymitch could almost hear the mute prayers. Everybody wished that the new escort would bring luck somehow. But in his eyes, something as luck didn’t exist. _Not anymore…_

He hated the reaping. He hated to be forced to watch as the life of two kids fell into pieces. He hated the feeling in his gut as if he had to throw up. Without the liquor in his blood, it felt as if he had traveled back in time. In front of him, there wasn’t Effie anymore but his girl. Her face rigid with fear, when they had called him on stage. Her attempt to reach him. He could still smell her scent, feel her hair in his neck and the touch of her skin. The wide eyes of his little brother who he had wanted to protect at all costs.

Effie took her time, she probably wanted the attention to focus on her, before she finally fished a piece of paper out of the bowl and ran up to the microphone with her hand still raised in the air. She looked like a doll. A doll sent by the Capitol to bring death.

The silence persisted. Haymitch hated the feeling. It was as if time stopped for a moment. As if some superhuman phenomenon decided to step in or not. Suddenly, there was no air left to breath. The feeling of solitude depressed him in a way like it hadn’t for a long time. He was alone. They were all dead.

Then, after an eternity, Effie Trinket unfolded the paper and read it out without further hesitation. Her voice echoed over the square, loud and clear. Too gentle. Too soft. Too sweet. _A true angel of death._ “Eustace Burrow.”

But Haymitch knew the truth. The truth was that it would always affect somebody. It was unavoidable. Since he had come back from the arena, he avoided contact with the district’s citizen as well as possible. But still, he could only angrily avert his head when the little girl came in sight. _Fate doesn’t mean it good with us._

The girl came from the row of the thirteen-year-old. Her long kinky hair shone in a light-brown tone, and she definitely was one of the smallest thirteen-year-olds.

Haymitch sighted. His gaze grew harder as he studied the girl while she cut her way through the crowd with lowered head. She staggered lightly when she stepped up the short staircase to the stage. It seemed as if she hoped to wake up from a nightmare any second. But this was worse than a nightmare. This were the Hunger Games.

Effie welcomed the girl quietly and with a wide smile, but Haymitch could see the surprise on her face. What did she expect? Handsome and well-fed children who would turn out to be killing machines? If she had really expected that, she definitely was wrong in Twelve.

Effie guided the girl to the microphone and turned to face her. “How old are you, Eustace?”, asked Effie in a calm tone, probably to make clear that there was nothing to worry about. _Generate the illusion of safety, the children will cooperate faster and it will be easier for everyone._ Haymitch could almost hear Snow speak.

Eustace took no account of Effie. Her glimpse went over the crowd and got caught at a woman, who responded her look with tears in her eyes. Her mother. How much effort must it have cost her to feed her only daughter, only to loose her to the Games? Eustace wanted to be angry, but the only thing she felt was relief. Now, she wouldn’t be a burden anymore.

Painstaking, she averted her eyes. “Thirteen”, she said. The quiver in her voice was unmistakable. She clenched her hands to fists to maintain the control over her body.

Effie was disappointed. She had hoped to pick someone with whom she could impress in the Capitol. Someone who had the potential of a victor. But the chances of this little girl were virtually zero. She was too small, too gentle and inexperienced. But Effie was no one to immediately give up hope. She was a person who would trouble herself to max out the best of the chance. Eustace wasn’t a model but one could certainly start with her natural charisma. At least, Effie hoped so.

“Wonderful! A big applause for our female tribute from District Twelve!” Effie’s high-pitched voice sounded over the square. With every word and every action on stage, her self-assurance grew. It wasn’t a huge difference from events in the Capitol and Effie was used to be on stage.

Effie and Petunia were the only ones clapping. Petunia was used to it, but Effie wondered why the people from District Twelve were so dismissive. It was about their children after all. About a member of their community. Out of the corners of her eyes, she saw that not even Haymitch was clapping and planned to address this matter as soon as possible.

While she patted Eustace’s shoulder, she observed the girl in greater detail. She had a lovely face. Lots of freckles which made a pretty contrast to her light complexion. But in Effie’s opinion, the intense green eyes were the highlight. The first sight of the tributes was very important for potential sponsors. But nobody would be able to deny Eustace’s beauty once they saw the first close shots.

“Let’s turn our attention to the boys now”, Effie said. Again, she let her hand wander until she picked a piece of paper. “Ramon Caravan.”

For a moment, the silence returned. Even the birds had stopped chirping. This time it took longer until the boy broke away from the crowd. He came from the row of the seventeen-year-old. Tall, sturdily-built and rumpled dark-brown hair.

Effie beamed and quickly began to get the young man on stage. His look was grim and it seemed as if he refused to view her at all. Instead, he searched the crowd for his family. Just like Eustace had done.

“How old are you?”, Effie asked another time and it didn’t go without notice that she was pleased. Ramon was the perfect candidate. Olive skin, dark eyes. The sponsors would make a bolt at him like animals on meat.

Ramon answered without hesitation. His dark eyes bore smirking into Effie’s. “Seventeen.” His voice was cool and calculating and it made her shiver. Effie slightly lifted her eyebrow, so it would stay invisible for the cameras, and Ramon grinned arrogantly.

From this point, the reaping seemed to pass much faster. Effie turned to the people from District Twelve with some last words, wished everybody happy Hunger Games and beckoned Haymitch over, as the tributes disappeared in the Justice Building. They had exactly one hour to say goodbye to their family and loved ones. 

“What do you think?”, Effie asked and backdropped to Haymitch, who had walked apart from the rest of the group. Her blue eyes were widened and he could see her excitement. This was her first year after all and her hopes and aims were high.

Haymitch shrugged and forced his gaze back to the ground of the corridor. “I don’t know, fetch me a drink and I’ll tell you, sweetheart.” Every single cell of his body starved for a drink.

Effie laughed. It sounded like a bright bell stroke. “I’m sorry, but unfortunately I don’t know wherefrom I could provide you with something to drink”, she replied and trimmed her dress.

But Haymitch was in no laughing mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to a new chapter. Thank you so much for the support on the first chapter! From now on, I'll upadte this story every three weeks. I'm currently writing three storys at the same time, so I hope you understand that I can only update on story per week. :)
> 
> I hope you liked the second chapter. I'd love to her your feedback!


	3. Stuck In Reverse

** Stuck in Reverse **

The farewells were less dramatic. Eustace had only her mother left, who put her arms around her daughter, sobbing but without saying a word. On the contrary, Ramon had a father and a mother but no other siblings as well. His mother’s face seemed somehow familiar to Haymitch, although he couldn’t remember why. Or from where. He didn’t notice the infuriated face she had thrown at him.

Effie was busy preparing the further schedule with Petunia. As soon as they would all be on the train, one couldn’t change anything anyway, but beforehand everything needed to go very fast.

Shortly afterwards, they left for the train. Haymitch hadn’t made the effort to pack a suitcase. There would always be plenty of clothes on the train and in the Training Center. The only thing he cared about was his booze.

While Effie enjoyed the flurry of camera flashes to the fullest and turned smiling in all directions, Haymitch was dying to reach the train. He had ignored his tributes so far and now wanted to make short work of the reporters. When one of them asked him about his opinion on their new escort and how he weighed up her chances, he just said: “Things can only get better.”

Petunia darted a poisonous glare at him before she turned to another camera.

Effie tried to answer the questions in a swift pace, they had to stay on schedule after all.

When the doors of the train had finally closed behind them, Effie took a deep breath and immediately got a blaming look from Petunia. Haymitch left the children to his escorts and forged ahead to the bar without ever glancing back.

Effie turned to Eustace and Ramon and smiled at them. “Come on, I’ll show you your rooms.” Both of the tributes followed her in silence. The young escort could see Eustace’s frightened face in the tall mirrors of the hallway. Ramon stared straight ahead, but she was pretty sure that he felt different on the inside. She didn’t lengthen it more than necessary and soon left them to their own devices. Then, she made her way back to Petunia.

“I imagined him worse”, Effie said and sat down next to her mentor who cased her nails at the dining-table.

Petunia didn’t look up when her successor sat down. Of course, she knew who Effie had talked about. She shook her head and pursed her lips. “Wait and see”, she murmured and carefully stroked the nails of her left hand with her thumb. “What do you think, where is he right know, hm?” The older woman eventually glanced up and fixed Effie with risen eyebrows.

“In his car?” Effie shrugged her shoulders.

“Go”, said Petunia with a scornful smile on her thin lips. “Take a look, you can directly call him for dinner.”

Effie rose with a nod and quickly escaped the car. She knew where they accommodated Haymitch. Petunia had showed it to her on their journey to District Twelve. The young escort wasn’t sure how to interpret Petunia’s face expression. It had almost seemed indifferent to her what happened with Haymitch. Even if Haymitch was more difficult than other victors, as escort she had to answer for him. Petunia had said herself that it was a honorable job with highs and lows.

“Haymitch?” Effie knocked at his door. Nothing happened. The whole car seemed deathly silent. Strained, Effie listened closely to catch up any noise from the inside of his room. Only when she hold her breath for several seconds, she could hear heavy footsteps. Then suddenly nothing anymore.

A little grin appeared on her face and she stroked her dress in a proper condition. Then she knocked again. “Haymitch, I know that you’re in there.”

“ _Go away_ ”, Effie heard him shout, but his voice sounded oddly blurred.

She hesitated and leaned against the opposite wall. “It’s not very polite to talk to a lady through a closed door”, she remarked and felt stupid for entertaining an empty corridor.

“ _I don’t talk to you, you talk to me and if you dislike it, then this is a great opportunity to back off_ ”, he screamed back not a moment later and Effie jumped in astonishment.

“I’m sorry if I caught you on the wrong foot, but I think that we should postpone our dialogue until dinner”, Effie quickly said and turned on her heels to escape his car. She was shocked at how he had treated her. Petunia had been right, this man truly had no manners.

Effie didn’t make the effort to comprehend the words that Haymitch threw at her next. She had already left his car.

oOo

As soon as Haymitch’s lips had touched the bottle, he knew that he wouldn’t make it to dinner. He didn’t worry. And he still didn’t worry when Effie Trinket suddenly knocked a his door. He put her off, he wasn’t in the mood to talk about some strategies, which wouldn’t change anything in the first place, because the kids wouldn’t make it past the cornucopia anyway.

Haymitch didn’t understand this woman, how couldn’t she be aware of those things? After all, she must have watched the Games year by year, mustn’t she? As such, she had to know how the tributes of District Twelve bit the dust year by year. But what he disliked the most were those canted apologies the Capitols constantly lavished him with, although there was no need to apologize at all. He didn’t need faked politeness of which they hoped to propitiate him.

When he didn’t make an appearance at dinner, Effie paid him another visit, still without success. She wasn’t strong enough to sway him. Next to Petunia, who was like a huge irascible storm, she was just a faint breeze. _Or the lull before the storm._

Because no five minutes later, Effie returned with Petunia. She stared at Petunia as if she was a saint, who only needed one sentence to make Haymitch come out of his room.

He threw Effie a murderous look when he walked past them towards the exit of the car. “You act more stricken than you truly are”, Petunia remarked and beckoned Effie to follow her.

oOo

Eustace and Ramon were already sitting at the wide dinner-table, without so much as looking at the other. Sorrowful faces, which stared straight ahead emotionlessly. None of them had touched the variety of food.

Haymitch sighted as he saw them because they didn’t seem very cooperative. Rather stubborn. His sigh made them raise their heads. Their eyes fixed on Haymitch, who entered the car with a grim look and was closely followed by Petunia and Effie. With another sigh, he sat down on one of the chairs opposite of the children. The two women silently took their places. Effie on his right and Petunia at the table’s head.

Unhesitatingly, Haymitch grabbed the very first that caught his eyes. Some kind of steak and a side dish, which he couldn’t clearly recognize but brought an unbelievable smell to his nose. Then, he snitched the wine bottle out of Effie Trinket’s hand, who gave him a startled look before her eyes narrowed when she remembered his past behavior. Instead of saying something, he began to eat in silence.

Dinner extended. Scarcely anybody spoke. Only Petunia and Effie exchanged some words about this and that. Haymitch acted as if he didn’t notice Effie’s sideglances. He didn’t get her problem. What in Panem had she expected? A shiny victor who deferred to the things that were suitable and popular in the Capitol? What the hell had Petunia told her? Or what _hadn’t_ she told her? Most certainly, he wouldn’t treat Effie Trinket any different than the other people from the Capitol. She didn’t own any kind of special status. She was as bad as the rest of them. Maybe even worse.

“Oh, I see, that’s it?”, the male tribute raised his voice and interrupted Petunia in whatever narration she had wanted to tell Effie. The woman shot him an indignant look, but Ramon didn’t acknowledge her. His eyes rested on Haymitch, who was already pouring himself a second glass of wine.

Haymitch raised his eyebrow in an asking manner, but didn’t look at him. “Do you have a problem?”

“You bet”, he angrily hissed and lowered his fork. Eustace gave him an indecisive glimpse. “I was aware that you’re nothing but a drunkard, Abernathy, but-”

“Ramon, right?”, Haymitch broke the boy off. His voice wasn’t loud but still seemed to run through the whole room. Petunia stopped eating and threw him an astonished look. She hadn’t expected him to remember the tribute’s name.

Haymitch bend over the table. “If I were you, I would shut my mouth. Think about this: You, all alone in the arena. You’re hot, your throat is as dry as sandpaper and you’re thirsty, but there’s nothing to drink far and wide. What do you think, who can help you in such a situation?”

Ramon’s face darkened from one moment to another and he opened his mouth as if he wanted to retort something, but Haymitch had already continued.

“Me, my boy. Me, Haymitch Abernathy. The mentor of this goddamned district. You want to survive? Then shut up, don’t be a pain in my ass and stay out of my drinking.”

Actually, Haymitch hadn’t expect for Ramon to answer anything. “Yeah, we saw how well that worked out with my brother.”

The silence that followed was surprising for both parties. Haymitch stared at Ramon and Ramon stared fearlessly back. Effie was the first one to come to her senses. “I don’t think that we-”

„Nobody is asking you“, Ramon hissed and put her to silence with his glare. One couldn’t overlook that he lacked respect for the Capitol.

Haymitch felt the anger that boiled up in him. He saw where this would lead. And the fact that he probably had had one too many didn’t make the situation better. With compressed lips, he leaned back in his chair and examined the boy. “Your brother?”

“The twelve-year old from last year.”

“He would’ve never made it”, Haymitch muttered and was surprised that he couldn’t remember the boy at all. He could barely remember last year’s Games. Only the usual death at the cornucopia. That was why his mother had looked at him like that. But if he was honest to himself, he couldn’t remember the Games before that neither. The years after his victory were a blurred image in front of his inner eye…

“Believe me, Abernathy, I know that I can’t count on you. But I’ll ensure that you won’t forget these Games”, Ramon said with clutched teeth as if he could read Haymitch’s thoughts. The rage in his voice was unmistakable. Then, he raised from his chair and turned to Effie and Petunia. “All of you.” With those words hanging in the air, he turned around and left the car.

For a moment there was silence, until Effie spoke up with an uncertain smile on her face. “We’ll fix that. This was surely just an empty threat. He’s probably totally harmless”, she said and looked at Petunia, who nodded absently.

For the further dinner, Haymitch kept silent. Every try of Effie to start a conversation with him and Eustace failed. Shortly afterwards, they all sat down in front of the TV and watched the recap of the reaping.

“The careers are strong”, Petunia remarked. Effie bit her lip unknowingly and Eustace played with her fingers to not stare at the screen. For a thirteen-year old, she held her ground pretty well, Haymitch realized. Not that it would change anything.

Two volunteers from One, well-fed and well-built, as well as the tributes from Two and Four. Even Three had a rather good reaping this year. Then District Twelve. Effie directly started babbling and bombed Petunia with questions about her appearance. Petunia assured her half-heartedly that she had presented herself perfect for her first time. Haymitch sighed, stood up and vanished to his room without another word.

Effie knew that District Twelve would have a rough ride, considering the strong tributes from the career-districts. But she didn’t give up the hope. It would be down to her and Haymitch to turn the tables once the tributes were in the arena. And when it came to Ramon, she was pretty sure that he could survive the cornucopia. He was smart, no doubt, she had noticed it at the look the boy had given Haymitch. _Brutally calculating_.

Effie raised to her feet. “Shall I escort you to your room?”, she asked Eustace. Of course, she had to treat both of the tributes equally. And who could truly tell, if there wasn’t something hiding in the little girl too? Although her appearance seemed rather innocent. She was a cute girl.

Eustace nodded and followed Effie. “Will we have a strategy?”, she suddenly asked as the door to the dinning-room had closed behind them. Effie stared at her, astonished. “I mean, we have to have one, haven’t we? Ramon’s tall and very strong and doesn’t really care about a strategy, but it could benefit me”, she admitted.

Effie rocked her head from one side to the other and then nodded with a soft smile playing on her lips. “Don’t worry, dear, we’ll come up with an idea for you.”

Eustace stopped in front of her room and skeptically surveyed Effie with her dark-green eyes. “But we won’t manage without Haymitch. He knows the ropes, he knows what’s important.”

“I’ll convince him”, Effie said and plugged a loose strand of brown hair behind Eustace’s ear. To Effie’s delight, the girl didn’t flinch from her touch, although her eyes almost seemed to cut through her.

“Promise?” For such a young age, she was unbelievably mature.

Effie became aware of the fact that it would cost her a lot of effort to keep the promise. It was almost impossible. Haymitch seemed to be a very difficult person and as far hadn’t showed any interest in the tributes or the Games.

But Effie couldn’t deny her the promise. It was her duty after all to help the tributes as good as possible, no matter what Haymitch had advised her to do. And Eustace deserved it. She was kind, adorable and had politely asked her for help.

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	4. Keeping A Promise

** Keeping A Promise **

“Haymitch?” Effie wasn’t sure if it had been a good idea to put her promise into practice right away. Not that it was very late, but she didn’t know Haymitch and his sleeping habits. And he hadn’t seemed completely sober at dinner.

To her surprise, he answered immediately. The loud groan made Effie feel unwelcome, but it wasn’t relevant. “Do you have a minute?”

“ _No_ ”, he answered directly and Effie sighted. Everything else, a groan or a huff, would be unacceptable.

“Please, it’s very important.”

“ _I guess that means I should stay away from it_ ”, he gave back.

“Haymitch”, she hissed, almost furious. “It’s about the children. Open the door! It’s important and if you continue this ignorant behavior, things will change really quick here.”

“ _Sweetheart, you’re killing me_ ”, Haymitch said and then, the door made a noise before it opened. 

Effie gave him a triumphant smile, which vanished as soon as she entered his room. “What in _Panem_ happened here?!”, she almost shrieked.

Her high-pitched voice made him flinch. He looked around. There were his dirty clothes from Twelve laying on the floor, as well as two other shirts which he had soiled with booze. His bed was a mess and the blanket hung more on the floor than on the bed. Not forgetting the amounts of glasses, some were still filled with colorful liquids. He shrugged his shoulders.

“What’s that disgusting smell?”, she asked panicky and held her nose with widened eyes. She wanted to open a window, but it was impossible in the train. Effie was a tidy woman, the Capitol placed importance on this virtue. Organization was the basis of their society. The wondered if the Districts put less emphasis thereon.

“You can go if you want, sweetheart”, he remarked and threw himself at the armchair next to the chaos.

Effie fixed him with an angry gaze in her eyes and shook her head vigorously. “Don’t call me that.”

“I do what I want.” Haymitch’s grin widened as he saw how she disliked his answer.

But his grin disappeared when Effie started to pick up his clothes from the floor and carried them in his bathroom. “What are you doing?”, he asked when she came back and intended to take his bedsheet.

For a moment, she stared at him puzzled. Then, a resigned expression appeared in her look. “What do you think? Your room can’t look like this. I refuse it. A man at your age should be able to keep order.”

Haymitch pressed his lips together, but let her continue. Let her struggle with him if she wanted. He didn’t care, it would just make her job harder.

When the rest of the room was in a better order again, Effie eyed the glasses on the windowsill. Carefully, she took one of them and weighted it in her hand. The glass was filled with a blue liquid. She raised it to her lips and for a second, Haymitch thought that she would actually drink it and widened his eyes. But she only wanted to smell at it.

She narrowed her eyes in disgust. “Too strong, don’t tell me that you drink this pure.” Effie was familiar with a the taste of alcohol. There was no way to avoid it in the Capitol, especially not at a young age.

He shrugged with his shoulders. Haymitch couldn’t even imagine that she drank alcohol. To him, she seemed like one of those women who rather kept their hands off the booze because another behavior would be ostracized by their family. Or she was one of those women who always kept a good face, only to reveal a dark side as soon as the clubs in the Capitol opened their doors by late evening. Those women, who threw themselves at any random man and popped pills, felt that it was the only way to escape their parents’ strict education.

But the way Effie stormed through his room, she reminded him more of a twister. Contrary to Petunia, she didn’t seem as stiff as a poker. Every time he looked into her eyes, he saw them light up in dynamism and motivation. As if she had true joy at this job. It was difficult to figure her out. “So you paid me a visit to talk about booze?”

Baffled, she looked up and paused in her movement. “Oh, I’m sorry , of course not”, Effie said, her voice under control again. She placed the glass down where she had found it and planted herself in front of him. He questioning raised his eyebrow.

“What do you think about Eustace?” An irritated sigh escaped him and he swallowed the rest of the golden liquor down his throat. Sleepy, he closed his eyes. Did she only came here because of that girl?

Haymitch couldn’t understand why she felt the need to involve herself in the Games. Both of them knew that Eustace stood no chance to come out of there alive. Or to survive the cornucopia. “This is a joke, right?” His voice didn’t sound amused at all. _She has a lot of self-assurance for her age and experience_ , he thought.

Offended, Effie screwed up her face and straightened her back while she stared up to him. “This isn’t a joke, Haymitch. This is serious.”

“Why do you bother at all? She’s not worth it”, he retorted and played with the empty glass in his hand.

“Stop saying those things”, slipped out of her mouth and he could pick out the sore tone in her voice. This wasn’t good. “The whole day, you only talk about how little point there is in dealing with the tributes. The way you treated Ramon today … I barely believe that you ever really tried!”

Slowly, he flied into a fury himself. With a skillful movement of his hand, he thrust the glass on the windowsill and raised his head so she could see his eyes. This woman had no right to speak about him like that. Who did she think she was? She had no clue what he had _seen_. He didn’t train the tributes because he had _learnt_ by yearslong experience. She would make the same experience very soon. “You don’t know the half of it, so shut your mouth. It’s for your own good.”

She indignantly stared at him. Nobody had ever forbidden her to speak, above all no man. This was unimaginable in the Capitol. “Watch your language!” He sighed. She was Capitol all through. “And in my opinion, both tributes have to be treated equally by us, no one should be privileged”, she said, still offended that he had snapped at her.

Haymitch threw a look at her. “Oh and who’s privileged in your opinion?”

“I mean … Roman obviously has bigger chances, but we have to keep Eustace in mind … I mean, even if it avails to nothing, she must have the feeling that we did all that is humanly possible to help her.”

Now, silence dominated. For the first time since their encounter this morning, Haymitch _really_ looked at her. She had said the thing out loud that he had been thinking about in the few sober moments since the reaping. “Why?”

At this moment, Effie wondered if he was even aware of the sobriety of the whole situation. “She has to go in the arena, Haymitch”, Effie snapped at him, her voice so angry that he had almost made a step back. Considering that she had rebuked him for his behavior, she behaved like a whooshing storm herself. He wasn’t sure if she even noticed. “We- Or I at least, can’t be responsible to send her there without the necessary preparation. We owe her.”

She was stubborn, no doubt. Haymitch was surprised about her true attitude towards _the things_. He hadn’t expected her to have a personal interest in the two tributes, especially in Eustace. Petunia had been very different.

“I don’t know whether we can help Eustace”, Haymitch admitted after a while of silence. He was careful not to show any emotion in his voice. He didn’t want to raise her hopes.

“Haymitch, please”, Effie pleaded and came closer. Her blue eyes shone begging. “I can’t return and tell her that there’s no hope. What about you?”

He didn’t understand why she seemed to take it to heart. Capitols usually weren’t like this. But when he looked at the colorful woman with the soft expression on her face and the deep blue eyes resting on him, he couldn’t find the strength to reject her. Something about Effie’s appearance hindered him and this fact was strange enough. He was unable to figure her out …

“I’m going to think about something”, Haymitch finally said with a sigh and massaged his nasal bone.

Effie’s lips immediately twitched into a smile. “Thank you so much!” Her voice got high-pitched again and she made a step in Haymitch’s direction with outstretched arms, as if she had intended to hug him. But when she realized what she was doing, she quickly lowered them again.

Had she let her guard down? Haymitch smirked at her. “Careful, sweetheart.”

“I’m sorry.” But the smile on her lips didn’t disappear.

“Seriously, you could’ve addressed this tomorrow”, Haymitch muttered and slowly walked to the door. He wanted her to leave so he could have his peace.

“Absolutely not!” It came from her, quick like a shot. “I can’t keep her waiting. She approached me and as an escort, it’s my task to do everything humanly possible to heighten her chances!”

As lovely her word might sound, he had barely witnessed Petunia support their tributes. Almost surprised, Haymitch stopped in his movement and surveyed her with raised eyebrows. “She talked to you?”

Effie nodded. “After dinner. That’s why I directly came to you.”

This woman was so stubborn. In a positive way, as Haymitch had to realize against his will. Truth be told, he found it impressive that she had instantly looked after it. As if she truly cared about what would happen to Eustace. _Maybe she really does care_ , it crossed his mind, but he doffed the thought immediately. She probably saw some kind of chance to burnish her image or to get to more fame. That’s the way Capitols were. In the end, everything they did had a positive impact on themselves. And Effie Trinket was certainly no exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos I received from you. I'm very happy about them! Hope you enjoyed this short chapter! :)


	5. Strategy Management

**Strategy Management**

When Haymitch entered the dining car the next morning, the others had already assembled at the table and were silently having breakfast. Effie had already lost hope that he would show up as she heard his heavy footsteps and looked up. A thankful smile graced her lips. His somber expression didn’t change, but it didn’t seem to bother Effie.

“Did the noble man finally decide to attend?”, it mockingly came from Petunia

Haymitch ignored her and sat down at the chair next to Effie. Ramon threw him a cool look. Eustace pored over her hot chocolate. She had barely ever set her eyes on such a drink. At home, there was only water or tea. They probably couldn’t afford coffee.

Instead of eating, Haymitch pulled a flask from his jacket pocket and took an eager gulp, which got him a blaming side glance from Effie.

Both of the tributes noticed that it wouldn’t take long for Haymitch to slip away. Almost coincidently and without changing a word with one another, they began to stare at him. But none of them seemed to have the courage to overcome the cutting silence of the car. Eustace didn’t dare to say anything and Ramon lost interest in doing so. In his eyes, he would be better off without Haymitch.

Haymitch tried to ignore the children’s looks, but still they managed to get on his nerves. What did they even expect from him? He didn’t do wonders. They would both die. But if he expressed that aloud, Haymitch would probably blow it with Effie. And somehow, he didn’t want to go this far. An almost silent voice in his head kept him from it.

Only when Effie slightly nudged him with her foot from aside, he turned his head in her direction and theatrically raised his eyebrows. Effie nodded in their tributes direction and then she nudged him another time. An irritated snort came out of his throat which made the tributes flinch. Petunia surveyed him from behind her mug of coffee. Almost strategically, as if she was calculating the probability of every of his possible moves. As if she didn’t trust him with the role of a mentor.

“All right”, he sighed and leaned againt the back of his chair, anxious to ignore Petunia. “What questions do you have?” Eustace stared at him, questioning. Ramon pressed his lips to a thin line. Both seemed a little taken aback, like they hadn’t actually believed for such a reaction from him.

“Come on”, he snorted again and grabbed the ladle for one of the various cream soups. “Or did you stare at me like fish because I’ve got something in my face? I’m not stupid. So when there’s something on your mind, spit it out before I change my mind and you can think of a strategy on your own.” His voice was harder than intended and from the side, he heard Effie sighing.

“What Haymitch wants to say is that as your mentor, he’s always willing to answer your questions regarding the arena and the Games”, the young woman was quick to interpose and gave the tributes an assuring smile. She would have to remind him later to not terrify them. They had enough reasons to be frightened after all.

Petunia’s disgusting laugh sounded through the car. “Well, I wish you all the best with your mentor. He was never capable of anything, so why would he be now?” Haymitch threw her a poisoning look and almost spilled pumpkin soup over the maroon table cloth.

“Do we have a strategy?”, Eustace asked at that moment, before Haymitch could throw an insult at Petunia’s head.

“Not yet, dear”, Effie explained with an apologetic look as if it was all her fault. She must have taken their dialogue to heart yesterday, Haymitch thought. “But that’s why Haymitch’s here. He’ll support you as good as he can.”

He wanted to tap his forehead at her. _Support you as good as he can,_ of course! What things this woman came up with sometimes. But the gaze Effie gave him was so full of confidence that he couldn’t get his mouth open. So he would play this little game of hers, even though he knew that he could hold his hand into a flame just as well. The pain wouldn’t be different in the end.

“To develop a strategy, we need to know your abilities first”, said Haymitch and put a spoon of soup into his mouth. The tributes kept silent and didn’t respond anything. What he had said even appeared logic to him, as if he had already played this game years ago. And deep down he knew that he had indeed been part of this Game before. And exactly for that reason, Effie would pay for this. She would pay for the public manipulations of hers, directly in front of the children where he had no choice but to say yes.

When both tributes stayed silent, Haymitch rose to speak again. “So?” He made his voice sound as bored as possible on purpose.

Eustace gave Ramon and then Effie a look, just to lower her head in defeat. “What’s the matter, dear?”, Effie asked in a worried tone when she spotted the girl’s eyes brimming with tears.

“I can’t do anything. I never held a weapon. I’m not strong and when I compare myself to the other tributes, I’m one of the smallest”, she confessed with a choking voice. Her right hand, which laid on the table, trembled.

Effie’s heart broke in her chest. She knew that her chances were low but she didn’t want to give up. What an escort would she be, if she didn’t even try to help Eustace? So Effie gave the girl a beaming smile. “But it’s no problem, everyone has a special talent or an ability where you’re better at than others.”

Haymitch glanced at her in disbelief. He still wondered why she cared so much and what she wanted to achieve with it. The girl was a lost cause, he had seen it right from the start. When he was standing in front of a potential victor, he would immediately know. One could feel the atmosphere surrounding them. One could see it in their eyes. _And yet it was only luck that saved you in that arena._

Eustace shook her head again. “What are things like sewing or cooking good for in the arena? Ramon’s big and strong, he’s a huge advantage”, she tried to explain to Effie, as if she was the mentor and not Haymitch. While she spoke, she threw a friendly look towards Ramon to let him know that there was no negative meaning behind her words.

It was the first time Haymitch saw Effie Trinket being left speechless. He quickly decided that he loved how she looked when her silly Capitol brain tried to process Eustace’s words. Her happy mask froze for a moment before she recovered, turned her head in his direction and their eyes locked.

Sighing, he leaned back in his chair. He had to bite his tongue to hold back comments like _“Give up, you’ll stand no chance.”_ to not make the tributes or Effie his enemies. Since when did he even bother what others thought of him? Strangely, he didn’t want to spoilt things with the new escort immediately. After all, she had made a better job within twenty four hours than Petunia in twenty years.

“Just because you never held a weapon in your hand doesn’t mean that you can’t handle one”, he spoke and got a glare from the little girl. She was aware that he had only said it to make her feel better. Why did no one notice when Effie made such comments? She was the one who raised the tributes’ hopes without a valid reason.

“Fighting isn’t everything”, Haymitch tried again and didn’t know who he wanted to convince or why he bothered at all. But when he looked in Eustace’s wide green eyes, one thing got clear to him: This year, it would be much harder to forget the tributes. “The other tributes aren’t the only threat in the arena. You’re small, maybe a disadvantage in a duel, but I wouldn’t recommend such a fight anyway. You’ll be better at hiding form the others.”

Eustace eyed him skeptically, but seemed to think about it. Then, she nodded slowly and one could see that some of her fear had vanished. Even if not completely. Haymitch knew the fear she felt right now. It would only end with the second of her death. And if she was very unlucky, it would never end.

“See?”, Effie said without noticing the conflict at all. Her smile seemed to reach from on ear to another and Haymitch immediately asked himself, if it hurt so smile like this all day. “There’s no reason to worry about. We’re in control of the situation.”

“I cropped vegetables and some other plants at home”, Eustace added after a while of silence. “I know how to handle a sickle.”

It made Haymitch prick up his ears. He put the spoon down and surveyed the girl from head to toe. “It won’t make a huge difference because with your statue, I don’t recommend you any close fights. But it’s good to be on the safe side. I’m not sure if the sickle belongs to the ordinary armory. A sponsor would have to send it to the arena for you and with Twelve’s situation, well …”

“It means that Haymitch and I will have to make a huge effort to get sponsors this year”, Effie interrupted him at this second and calmly smiled at the girl.

Haymitch’s eyes narrowed and he glared at her. “How rude of you to interrupt me like that, young lady.”

Effie turned to him and pressed her lips together in shock. He could see how her cheeks began to burn under the layers of make-up. “Pardon me, such was not my intention”, she immediately said and gave him an apologetic look.

“Calm down, sweetheart. You’ve to stop taking everything personally”, he laughed, amused how embarrassed she was. Capitols and their manners … Effie smiled another apologetic smile, but he put her off. He wasn’t truly interested in her manners.

During the whole time Haymitch and Effie had dealt with Eustace, Petunia had watched them almost grumpy. She disliked how Haymitch voluntarily took part at their tributes strategy. Next to her, he’d never done a stroke of work.

Ramon ignored the scene as good as possible. He didn’t exchange a single word with any of them and even Effie gave up after several failed attempts to start a conversation with the boy. Haymitch still regarded his yesterday’s words as an empty threat. Ramon might be big and strong, but what could he do?

“So if the Gamemakers place a sickle at the cornucopia, I’ll go for it?”, Eustace asked, probably still thinking about her survival chances.

Before Effie could say something wrong, Haymitch stepped in. He himself noticed that he had probably spoken more words to this two tributes today than he had with all the past tributes together. He had never paid a lot of attention to his tributes. Only the first year after his victory had been different. “You’re definitely not going for the cornucopia, no matter what. All careers will be there. It’ll be a bloodbath. Turn around, run and find water.”

“But that’s not making any sense”, Eustace retorted puzzled. “When they’re willing to place a sickle at the cornucopia, why shouldn’t I take it?”

“Because it’s exactly what they want”, Haymitch immediately answered. “They want you to run into the bloodbath. The Hunger Games are nothing but a show. The more blood the better, don’t forget that.” Effie huffed scarcely audible at his words. _She’s one of them as well_ , another, louder voice whispered in his head.

But Eustace understood what he had wanted to tell her. It wasn’t the first time that Haymitch gave this advice. Mostly, it was the only one he gave the tributes at all. But the cornucopia was a lure and considering the possible death, it was hard to resist.


	6. Made by Capitol

** Made by Capitol **

The soft knock at his door came unexpectantly. Haymitch had collapsed in his armchair, a bottle of Whiskey in his right hand. It was late and he seriously wondered what this woman wanted from him at this hour of night.

“I swear, Trinket, if you don’t have a valid reason to disturb me, we’ll have a problem”, he called as he trotted to the door still hazy from sleep, which he had been lulled in for a few minutes.

Effie apologetically smiled at him, still clothed in her Capitol dress. He spared himself the comment when she let herself in and scuttled past him into his room. “We’ve to decide for a strategy”, she said and didn’t sound tired at all.

“Sweetheart “, he sighed irritated. “This can wait until tomorrow, can’t it? I’m a dead man on two feet.”

His statement educed a laugh from her, and she sat down on the second armchair where Haymitch usually disposed his dirty clothes. “No, it can’t wait, I’m sorry.”

With a grunt, he plopped down into his armchair and threw her a surveying look while she studied the notes on her clipboard. She had to be younger than him, but the make-up made her look some years older. More adult. Mature enough to face the world.

Effie must have noticed his staring because she curiously lifted her head, and her eyes met his. She had beautiful eyes, he had to admit that. But he wasn’t fooled. Capitols were all the same, no matter how much they tried to hide it. Then, she gave him a nervous smile. She felt awkward in the situation. He couldn’t blame her.

„Now start already“, he scrambled to spare her the unpleasant moment.

“Right”, she hurried, and her cheeks blushed. “I worked on Eustace’s strategy, not only for the Games but also for her appearance at the Opening Ceremony and the interviews.” Her voice had turned to her usual tone again.

“She desperately needs an empathic and confident charisma, no reluctance, so the people will remember her”, Effie explained and rose her pen at the same moment. “The first impression counts. I just hope our stylists will make a great deal of effort, other than the last.” Her gaze seemed far away as if her thoughts were already at the Opening Ceremony.

“If you came here to talk about fashion, I’ll have to tell you that I’m the wrong go-to-guy for that”, he interposed so she would leave him in piece with such details.

Her eyes examined him and his appearance, and she laughed. “You might be right.”

“You’re aware that I notice when someone makes fun of me, right sweetheart?” Haymitch raised his eyebrows in a pretended offended manner, and a moment later he wondered what he was doing. Why did he play with her as if the two of them were friends?

“First of all, you implied that yourself a second ago and second of all, the costume is enormously important”, Effie shot back, and he sighed. This would be exhausting Games, he already felt that.

“I looked around for new stylists, but it’s not that easy with Twelve”, she recited her list. Then, she rose her head as if she had said something wrong. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to come over as rude. I just think it’d be better if we speak completely honest from the beginning. And sadly, this are the facts, and I can’t change them. But please don’t believe this to be my opinion, because it’s definitely not, I want-“

“Do you even breathe while talking?” This woman could talk like a waterfall. Her wide eyes stared at him, confused. Apparently, she didn’t understand sarcasm. “Don’t worry, it’s alright, just go ahead, I won’t take anything personally.”

“I talked with the current stylists and asked them to breathe new life into this years’ Games. We’ll see tomorrow, how it went.”

“Good luck with that”, Haymitch scoffed. Their stylists were nothing but scums. Sometimes he thought that even he himself could do a better job, if he really made an effort. The image of her face when she would see tomorrow’s costumes brought a small grin to his lips.

Effie ignored his comment. “We’ve to present her beauty. She’s beautiful eyes, green will be her color at the interview. Usually, the teams try to find the middle in between desirable and lovable when it comes to females, but regarding that Eustace is so young I’d say we stay with lovable.”

Haymitch nodded in agreement. He couldn’t imagine portraying Eustace as desirable. She was too young, only thirteen, and much too innocent. Suddenly, he was happy that it was Effie who now had the task to decide this and not Petunia anymore. Petunia would have gone with desirable.

„Lovable with a touch of humor to win the masses. I just hope she won’t get stage fright.” Now she was already thinking about the interviews. Haymitch felt the urge to fall asleep.

“Was there something else, sweetheart? This’ll be the first time I fall asleep due to fatigue and not due to booze”, he mumbled.

Effie’s bright laugh lightened the room. She threw him an adorable look and probably wasn’t even aware that her mask slipped away for a moment. Haymitch had never heard a Capitol laugh out loud, above all no woman. He couldn’t help but grin back.

“What do you think about my strategy?”, she finally asked. She was still smiling but in comparison to earlier, it suddenly seemed pretty distorted to Haymitch. The sparkle in her eyes had vanished as well. He was surprised. A second later, he felt stupid for wondering.

“Haymitch?”, Effie brought him back to reality.

He quickly nodded. “Good … it’s really good.” Effie didn’t seem pleased with that statement. She had spent a lot of time coming up with Eustace’s strategy, more time than Petunia had ever invested in any tribute. Effie deserved more than _good_.

„Honestly sweetheart, I’m … positively surprised. Your plan’s well-conceived, and I think … Eustace will be happy when she hears about this.” He rose his bottle in her direction in a gesture of respect. Although he thought that this gesture would probably be considered as unpolite and indecent by a woman from the Capitol, Effie smiled at him, satisfied that he appreciated her effort.

“I’m worried about tomorrow”, she suddenly interposed and carefully stroked over dress. She continued with small talk as if they were friends. Thereby, they barely knew each other. Haymitch sighed. Probably, she didn’t want to appear rude.

“Go to sleep, sweetheart“, he answered and rose from his chair to escort Effie to the door. Possible that she would interpret this as a booting out. It was one. Effie wasn’t as bad as Petunia, but she was still exhausting. And she was still a Capitol.

Haymitch opened the door and wanted to throw it shut a immediately. Petunia was standing in the door frame. Just as Effie, she was still dressed up and she looked horrible with her huge fake eyelashes. She angrily stared at him. What did he do now?

“Is Effie here?“, she asked in a degrading tone and peeked into the room past his wide figure. When her eyes met Effie, she was already pushing Haymitch aside. “Effie? How dare you to still run around at this hour?”

Haymitch could feel how the young woman stiffened behind him. He turned to her and saw that her face had frozen into an emotionless mask, the happy woman from minutes before was gone.

“But”, Effie stuttered lost. “We just took care of Eustace’s strategy.”

Petunia shook her head and everyone who didn’t know her well would think it was a disappointed action. “But not at this time of night. Isn’t there a plan for tomorrow to take care of? Strategies can wait, there’re more important things to manage right now.”

“To be honest, the strategy is of very high importance”, Effie explained in a mild tone, but one could still hear the fear in her voice.

“What about tomorrow’s schedule?”, Petunia asked in a superior tone as if the younger woman missed something. Haymitch knew this tone all too well. “Did you already finish it?”

A sudden panic seized Effie. “I must’ve forgotten that in all the hurry”, she mumbled and Haymitch could see that she blushed. Such an unprofessional presence had to embarrass her. “Please excuse me. Good night.”

Without giving him another glance, Effie rushed past him. Anger caught Haymitch and he threw Petunia a dark look. “Was this really necessary? She bothered enough with the strategies.” He didn’t know why he was defending Effie at all, but it seemed unfair in his opinion.

“This, my dear, is her job. But next to all the drinks you still might not have realized that”, she immediately shot back.

“My drinking affairs are none of your business”, Haymitch spat and turned his back on her to pull himself another glass. He expected Petunia to leave but she didn’t.

“What right do you have to talk like that to us Capitols? You owe us so much.” After years of working together, Petunia knew his sore spots pretty well.

Haymitch almost flinched. _Almost_. But he would never give this witch the pleasure to see his pain. Instead, he plunked his glass on the windowsill and turned back to her in a wild movement. Petunia leaned in the door frame as calmly as ever and with a derisive smile on her face.

“I don’t owe you shit!”, Haymitch furiously screamed. “I was the guy in the arena. If someone owes me it’s you!”

„Don’t you there to go down that path”, Petunia hissed in return and came a threatening step closer. Her disgusting perfume cut off his breath. “You can be thankful you got off so lightly after your Games’ fiasco!”

Thankful? He should be thankful? Thankful that they had executed his girl in front of his eyes, that they had burnt his family alive in their house? His hands began to shake. His sight turned red and he didn’t know how long he would be able to control his body until he did something to this snake the Capitol wouldn’t be too happy about.

And for a moment, as Haymitch had her directly in front of him, he considered it. To just kill her right now. What could they do? They couldn’t punish him. There was nobody left to punish in his name. Not for nothing, he had avoided social contacts for all those years. Every risk was a too high risk. What could they do if he just snapped her neck here and now? He was the only living victor from District 12, they _needed_ him.

Haymitch had already made a step in her direction when suddenly Effie came to his mind. She would psych out. The poor girl would probably have a nervous breakdown. He couldn’t do this to her in her first year.

“Do you think I wanted this? This life? Believe me when I say that if I’d go back to the arena, I’d ensure to leave it in a coffin”, he yelled instead and by a hair, he would have clashed his glass in front of her feet.

Petunia wanted this. She wanted to bring him to his borders one last time before she left the game. And every time, he fell for her tricks. But this wasn’t new. The Capitol raised her to this machine that did her job dutifully and stamped down everything from outside the city.

And still. Effie didn’t seem to play the game as good as Petunia. On all accounts, he didn’t notice her to play games with him. Although … didn’t she just manipulate him into helping her with the strategy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in such a long time. Tbh, I somehow thought that I uploaded in November for the last time, but appearently, this wasn't the case. I hope there is someone out there reading this right now, after all this time! So sorry! I'll update more often now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts about this!


End file.
